Relax, take it easy
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi, suite de Love Today] Relax take it easy... c'est comment de recroiser son mec après tout ce temps dans de telles circonstances ? Pour ma Chouvarde :p


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, oneshot, ua, suite de « Love Today »**

**Rating : (Kama)T :p**

**Couple : 1x2 ?**

**Résumé : aller décompresser dans un bar c'est toujours cool… mais y revoir un ex ça fait quoi ?**

**Pour quoi ? A ma chouvarde, Brisby, juste parce que ! ¤ câlins restructurants XD ¤ j'avais dit que je ne l'écrirais pas et pourtant je l'ai fait. Si vous l'aimez, remerciez Brisby :p**

**Micis** **? A tous ! Mon pc meurt tout doucement et mon nouvel ordi arrive courant de la semaine prochaine ! MON BEBENAMOI (je suis hystérique mais faut me comprendre, je tape en voyant à peine ce que j'écris c'est insupportable). Je vous répondrais dès que possible.**

**Gros merci à toutes celles qui nous ont laissé un mot à luna et moi ! **

**Instant pub fics : Luna et moi avons posté une fic qui s'appelle « Et pour vous ce sera ».**

**« Brisby et moi avons écrit une fic à deux qui s'appelle « Oh baby, baby ». Jetez un œil si ça vous dit !**

* * *

**Genre : Yaoi, oneshot, ua, suite de « Love Today »**

**Rating : (Kama)T :p**

**Couple : 1x2 ?**

**Résumé : aller décompresser dans un bar c'est toujours cool… mais y revoir un ex ça fait quoi ?**

**Pour quoi ? A ma chouvarde, Brisby, juste parce que ! ¤ câlins restructurants XD ¤ j'avais dit que je ne l'écrirais pas et pourtant je l'ai fait. Si vous l'aimez, remerciez Brisby :p**

**Micis** **? A tous ! Mon pc meurt tout doucement et mon nouvel ordi arrive courant de la semaine prochaine ! MON BEBENAMOI (je suis hystérique mais faut me comprendre, je tape en voyant à peine ce que j'écris c'est insupportable). Je vous répondrais dès que possible.**

**Gros merci à toutes celles qui nous ont laissé un mot à luna et moi ! **

**Instant pub fics : Luna et moi avons posté une fic qui s'appelle « Et pour vous ce sera ».**

**« Brisby et moi avons écrit une fic à deux qui s'appelle « Oh baby, baby ». Jetez un œil si ça vous dit !**

* * *

**Relax, take it easy**

¤

**21 septembre 2007, 01h40, le bar lllusion.**

¤

_It's as if I'm scared  
It's as if I'm terrified  
It's as if I scared  
It's as if I'm playing with fire  
_¤

J'ai chauffé mon ex – que j'avais pas reconnu - comme jamais j'avais fait depuis un bout de temps.

Enfin un ex, façon de parler, faut sortir avec quelqu'un pour être un ex.

Moi j'étais un plan qui m'étais un peu pris au jeu, même si on avait tout fait pour.

Enfin ptet, je l'ai aimé plus que je n'ai jamais aimé aucun mec.

Il m'a roulé une pelle sur du Mika, il m'a attrapé le mamelon et il n'a qu'une envie, me faire ma fête.

Et moi aussi j'avais bien envie.

Et alors qu'il me bouffe des yeux, qu'on s'est allumé grave, moi je lui dis quoi ?

¤

- A part ça, ça va ?

- Tranquillement et toi ?

¤

Tranquillement.

Ouais il a l'air tranquille.

C'est surnaturel, comme ses yeux.

Ça a l'air normal.

C'est surréaliste.

¤

- Tout doux, tout doux.

- To _do_ ?

¤

C'est ce que je me disais, c'était pas possible.

C'était juste une transition, il va pas se contenter du… petit pas en arrière verbal.

Toute façon il a pas voix au chapitre.

To do ? Il joue sur les mots.

En américain, cela peut vouloir dire se faire quelqu'un.

Il a faim.

Il se rapproche.

Je fais physiquement un pas en arrière.

Je mets un index entre nos deux corps.

¤

- Possible. Mais…

- ?

- Pas ce soir, Heero. Enfin, si j'y pense après ce soir.

¤

Il hausse un sourcil.

Ce que je peux comprendre, vu ce qu'il s'est passé auparavant.

Mais bon…

¤

- Ouais. Je suis pas venu tout seul, je suppose que toi non plus.

- Hn.

¤

Je réfléchis à mon coup.

Celui que j'ai failli planter ce soir.

Pas cool mais rien à secouer, on se devait rien.

Et je parle autant de Heero que de mon coup.

¤

- C'est qui ce soir ? Ah… ouais... alors…

¤

Je souris largement, rêveur.

Heero est beau à deviner dans la pénombre.

Il est sexy quand il le veut et même sans le vouloir.

¤

- Alors ?

- C'est pas « pas ce soir », Heero, c'est « au revoir »

- ?

¤

Mais Heero je l'ai eu, lui.

Et le challenger en vaut la peine.

Quitter la proie pour l'ombre même pour la nuit ? Pour cette ombre-là ?

Ça va pas être possible.

¤

- Ben ouais ? C'est pas comme si on n'avait pas déjà baisé, y a pas le feu au lac. Et t'es pas venu seul donc y a moyen d'évacuer. T'as vu, je pense à toi.

- Trop aimable.

¤

Oh qu'il est vert.

Il doit pas avoir l'habitude mais faut bien prendre le pli un jour.

¤

- Eh ben, c'était inattendu de se revoir comme ça. Bonne soi…

- Hey D, qu'est-ce que tu fous, on te cherche partout !

¤

Smack.

Hm…

Pina colada.

Un faux blond aux yeux gris, scarification sur le sourcil, des faux airs de Lucas Scott de la série.

t-shirt col v gris qui sent bon après avoir dansé toute une partie de la nuit, jean noir serré d'avoir pensé à moi.

Hm…

¤

- Ben je suis là Kevin.

- Oh, c'est ton en-cas, chéri ? Tu m'en donnes un bout ?

- Help yourself. _Sers-toi._

¤

Kevin, pas jaloux, qui apprécie les bonnes choses.

Un bon plan qui connaît les règles et les respecte à la lettre.

C'est son plan qui me l'a dit.

¤

- Hm… nan, je préfère mon dessert.

¤

Le dessert, c'est moi.

¤

- Tu viens ? Y a une bouteille gratuite qui nous attend. Tu peux venir chouchou, ça mort pas.

¤

Je pensais pas qu'un jour quelqu'un appellerait Heero Yuy « chouchou ».

¤

- Merci mais j'ai un autre plan.

¤

Je peux rire ou c'est pas un jeu de mots ?

Je ris quand même.

¤

- Oh... dommage. Bon ben au plaisir, chouchou. D, amène tes fesses, sinon y'en aura plus pour toi.

¤

J'arrive, grand.

Mais un bras me retient doucement sans forcer.

¤

- Tu peux laisser tes fesses une minute de plus, « D » ? J'ai un truc à te demander.

¤

De quoi ?

J'ôte mon avant-bras de sa main.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ?

Je suis curieux.

¤

- Jte rejoins à la salle privée, Kev', garde-m'en un peu, qu'on partage tous les deux.

- Ah ouais… A tout' ma poule, tarde pas trop. A un de ces quatre, chouchou.

¤

Smack

Hm…

Pina colada… vodka pommes… tequila sunrise... et je vais finir par savoir tout ce qu'il a bu jusqu'à son premier biberon s'il continue à m'enrouler comme ça.

Mais c'est agréable.

Il se casse et je regarde son cul un petit temps, jusqu'à ce que je me tourne vers Heero.

¤

- Alors ?

- T'as un portable ?

- Ouais.

- Tu l'as sur toi ?

- Euh…

¤

Ouais… ah merde, il vibre.

SMS + petite lumière bleue.

¤

- Deux secondes, Heero. Kev'. Ce mec n'a pas de patience. Faut que j'y go…

- Ok. Je te laisse mon tel.

¤

Euh non ça va pas être possible.

¤

- Je pense sincèrement pas qu'on va se revoir, perds pas ton temps à me donner ton tel.

- Quoi, tu m'en veux ?

¤

Ce qui me fait rire c'est l'étonnement.

Je t'en ai voulu Heero, fort.

Puis je t'ai remercié de m'avoir fait comprendre quel type de relation il me fallait.

Je jouerai plus jamais à sortir avec quelqu'un.

Et je me laisserai pas avoir par du cul déguisé.

Nan merci, je préfère le cul vrai, sans fioritures.

¤

- Tu m'as pas laissé un souvenir impérissable, Heero.

¤

Comprendre : pour que je t'en veuille, encore faut-il que je me rappelle bien de toi.

¤

- Cool si tu te rappelles pas, donne-moi ton tel. Comme ça tu ne paies pas la communication ?

¤

Je suis obligé de rire.

¤

- Je suis si rapiat que ça ? Déjà d'une je connais même pas mon tel par cœur.

- T'as qu'à m'envoyer un sms.

- Y a écrit c'est gratuit sur mon front ?

¤

Heero semble fouiller ses poches d'une main avant de me chiper mon portable.

¤

- Hey !

¤

Il y tape son numéro en un clin d'œil. Et en profite pour s'envoyer un sms pour garder mon tel.

Le rat.

Il me rend le portable avec une pièce de 1 euro.

Franchement, j'hésite entre sourire et exaspération avec son culot.

Je choisis de rire jaune.

¤

- T'es gonflé. Ton numéro je vais l'effacer.

¤

Dont tentative d'acte.

Et l'autre con me sourit.

¤

- Ce serait pas dans ton intérêt. Si je t'appelle tu ne sauras pas que c'est moi. Et tu seras tenté de décrocher.

¤

C'est ça, ouais.

Y a un truc que je pige pas.

¤

- Pourquoi tu tiens à ce qu'on ait des chances de rester en contact ?

- Pourquoi tu tiens à ce qu'on n'ait aucune chance de le rester à moins que notre passé…

- Quel passé ?

¤

C'est moi ou il hausse un sourcil ?

Effet d'optique sûrement.

Problème de boule à facettes.

¤

- T'es passé par mon lit un temps, entre-temps j'ai changé les draps, remets-toi.

¤

Je lui souris avant de poursuivre.

¤

- C'est que les envies du moment ben c'est sur le moment quoi. Toi-même tu sais.

- C'est vrai.

- 'Tain le nombre de mecs auquel j'ai filé mon tel – et regretté cash…

¤

Ce que tu veux là t'es pas susceptible de le vouloir encore.

Je vais quand même pas lui dire que Kev c'est une voiture neuve et que lui c'est une occase ?

Y a des limites au foutage de gueule.

Sorry Heero.

Sans rancune ?

¤

- Moi je me laisse des chances de finir ce qu'on a commencé. C'est pas parce que j'ai ton tel que j'appellerai, Duo, c'est pas comme si je l'avais pas déjà fait ?

¤

C'est clair.

Du jour au lendemain, le wind total.

Je sens encore le vent dans mes cheveux.

A moins que ce ne soit son souffle.

Il pose la main sur mon épaule.

¤

- C'est pas comme si je l'avais pas fait non plus.

- Juste une assurance au cas où on en voudrait encore. Parce que…

¤

à l'oreille.

¤

- Ce serait vraiment trop con de passer à côté de ça pour un tel pas pris…, tu penses pas, Duo ?

- Ouais, à voir.

¤

Oh bordel…

Ote tes dents de mon lobe que je puisse penser à Kev'

Putain dès qu'on me chauffe j'ai la tête ailleurs…

Et non ce n'est pas parce que c'est toi, Heero.

¤

- J'ai imaginé ce qui s'est passé Duo ? Ton envie de voir ce que je donnais dans un pieu ?

- Non.

¤

Vrai.

¤

- Mais c'est pas comme si j'avais pas déjà vu.

¤

Vrai aussi.

Et c'est pas comme si ça n'avait pas été bon.

Mais je n'étais pas avec toi pour le cul.

¤

- C'est pas comme si j'avais pas vu non plus. C'est pas comme si j'avais pas envie de toi _quand même_.

¤

Oh, il se calme l'artiste ?

Je lui tape derrière la tête.

¤

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le « quand même » ?

- Il me dit que tu vas y réfléchir ?

¤

Putain j'étais si bon que ça quand on était ensemble ?

Ou le choix qu'il a est moins bon que moi ?

Un peu des deux, ptet ? Sûrement ?

Heero Yuy n'aime pas la frustration; enfin, celui que j'avais _croisé_, je peux pas dire _connu_.

Mais bon, c'est plus mon problème. Et puis mon portable vibre encore, y aura plus rien à boire.

Ou plutôt non. Y aura plus rien de gratuit.

¤

- Eventuellement. Faut que j'y aille.

- Moi aussi. Le vibreur de mon portable me vrille le cul.

¤

Un éclat de rire encore.

Discret pour lui, sonore pour moi.

Mais il se noie dans la boite même si on s'entend encore.

Même si on s'entend tout court.

¤

- Je sais ce que c'est.

¤

Je m'éloigne un peu.

¤

- J'ai jamais pensé que je te reverrais, Duo.

¤

Je lui lance un regard mi sérieux, mi amusé.

¤

- Il est pas sûr que tu me revoies, Heero. Bonne bourre.

- Toi aussi, _Duilio_.

¤

Je lui tourne le dos, persuadé que je ne le reverrai plus.

J'ai l'habitude.

Merci maman.

Merci papa.

Merci lui.

Ça fait bizarre.

Ça fait comme s'il n'était jamais parti.

Sauf que je suis plus le même.

Deux ans en arrière je serais resté avec lui, là.

Mais je sais ce qu'il vaut.

Et surtout, je sais ce que je veux.

Kev mon coco, tu vas pas en revenir.

Je vais te mettre le feu.

* * *

**Chambre de Duo Maxwell, à une heure qu'on sait pas c'est quand.**

¤

vrrrrrm vrrrrrm vrrrrrrrrrm

¤

Veux pas aller chez le dentiste.

¤

vrrrrrm vrrrrrm vrrrrrrrrrm

¤

Ta gueule j'ai mal au crâne.

¤

vrrrrrm vrrrrrm vrrrrrrrrrm

¤

J'ai le cul à l'air alors qu'il fait – 15.

L'est où mon drap ?

¤

vrrrrrm

¤

Portable de merde, t'es où ?

¤

vrrrrrm vrrrrrrrrrm

¤

- Hm.

- Duo ? C'est Heero. Tu dormais ?

¤

Putain mais quel con.

¤

- Hm. 'pas idée d'appeler les gens à c't'heure…

- Il est 17h30.

- Hm. Et ?

- J'allais bouffer au Mc Do des Champs. Tu me rejoins ?

- Hm.

- J'y suis d'ici une heure.

- Hm.

¤

Clic

¤

Enfin tranquille.

Grattons-nous la fesse gentiment et dormons.

* * *

**Chambre de Duo Maxwell, à une heure qu'on sait toujours pas c'est quand mais c'est plus tard.**

¤

vrrrrrm vrrrrrm vrrrrrrrrrm

¤

Portable de merde, t'es où ?

Et pourquoi j'ai encore le cul à l'air ?

¤

vrrrrrm vrrrrrrrrrm

¤

- Hm.

- Maxwell, ça fait 45 minutes que je t'attends au Mc Do.

- Hm ? Hein ? D'où que tu m'engueules comme ça… qui que tu sois…

- C'est Heero.

- Tant mieux pour toi. Bonne nuit.

¤

Clic

¤

vrrrrrm vrrrrrm vrrrrrrrrrm

¤

- Hm… putain mais tu m'aimes ou quoi ? Tu comprends pas quand on te raccroche au nez ?

- Tu t'es rendormi.

- Nan puisque je décroche, bouffon.

¤

Je baille.

¤

- Non. Tu t'es rendormi depuis tout à l'heure.

¤

Tout à l'heure de quoi ?

¤

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Tu m'as dit que tu me rejoindrais au Mc Do des Champs.

- T'ai dit ça ?

- Oui, il y a bien deux heures, quand je t'ai appelé.

- … quelle idée de m'appeler quand je ronque ! Tu m'aurais dit d'aller faire des claquettes avec Mickey je t'aurais dit banco…

- …

- …

¤

…

Dodo…

Faim…

Dodo…

Faim…

¤

- Si t'es trop mort, je peux te rejoindre chez toi. T'es toujours en coloc' ?

- Je te rejoins au Mc Daube d'ici 15 minutes, y a rien à bouffer ici.

- …

- Mais t'es dans lequel au fait ? Et t'es qui ?

- …

* * *

**30 minutes plus tard, au Mc Daube.**

¤

Douche rapide.

Cheveux coiffés à la j'essaie pas de mettre un peigne dedans, je me suis endormi comme un barbare la veille.

Ouais, le fameux gros élastique que je refuse d'appeler chouchou, je suis pas une meuf.

Yeux collés, cernés.

T-shirt blanc propre, repassé par mes mains à plat sur le lit.

Jean d'hier qui pue la clope mais c'est ça où j'y vais en calebut.

Baskets dont j'ai rafistolé les lacets dévorés par le temps.

Veste en cuir courte marron glacé offerte par coloc blond pour mes 22 piges.

Un bouton de pus sur le bout du nez.

Le look de la mort qui tue

¤

- Salut. T'as pas encore commandé ?

- Me suis pris une connerie en t'attendant.

¤

Lui en plein jour avec peu de sommeil dans la tronche ça donne que c'est pas mal.

Cheveux toujours dans tous les sens, plus courts qu'avant mais pas plus court qu'hier.

Lunettes rectangulaires sur le nez.

Rasé.

Pull beige, jean bleu, bonne coupe, baskets en daim pas neuves.

Assis à… profiter de la connexion Wi Fi.

L'idée qu'en m'attendant il soit rentré chez lui pour prendre son ordi me ferait bien rire.

Ça lui aurait fait les pieds.

L'idée qu'il ait pris d'entrée de jeu l'ordi parce que le sommeil c'est sacré et que ça me fait faire des crampes, m'agace un peu.

L'idée que j'ai changé mais que sur certains points je sois resté le même, peut-être.

L'idée qu'on doive baiser et qu'il prenne l'ordi au pieu

L'idée que je n'ai rien à voir avec sa décision de prendre son ordi m'effleure aussi, hein ?

C'est juste que ça fait bizarre.

Mais bon, j'ai faim.

¤

- Ok, t'as encore faim ?

- Pourquoi, tu offres ?

¤

Il m'a regardé de haut en bas avant de me demander si j'offrais.

Non, Heero n'est pas là pour parler du bon vieux temps.

Ça tombe bien, moi non plus.

Je suis là parce que d'une, le placard est www.vide. com.

Et parce que c'était trop bon avec Kev. Tellement bon qu'il dort encore.

J'aurais dû rester avec lui à l'hôtel au lieu de rentrer chez moi.

Je suis là parce que ça a été si bon avec Kev en partie à cause de Heero.

Je suis là parce que je suis curieux, aussi. Il se donne bien du mal pour avoir un cul qu'il a déjà eu ?

Ptet que c'est plus facile quand on connaît ?

¤

- Tu rêves. Ça va juste plus vite pour les commandes.

¤

Il retourne à l'écran de son ultra portable.

¤

- Alors ce sera un Maxi Best Of Mc Chicken, potatoes et coca zéro. Ketchup.

- Quel intérêt de prendre du coca zéro avec des potatoes qui baignent dans l'huile ? Quelle chochotte ce mec.

- Il fut un temps tu jurais que par le coca light.

- Ouais, comme tu dis, il fut un temps. File moi 7 euros.

- Purée c'est cher cte merde.

- Et ouais., c'est ça la vie.

¤

Et je file prendre nos commandes.

¤

- Monsieur bonjour, cette caisse est ouverte.

- Merci, bonjour mademoiselle. Alors ce sera un Best Of Big Mac, frites et jus d'orange. Avec un croque mc do et un pack de 4 nuggets sauce bbq, un sundae caramel à venir, je reviendrais le chercher. Et avec ça il y aura un maxi best-off…

¤

Je reviens m'installer le traitant et _me_ traitant mentalement de con.

C'est pas que c'est lourd mais c'est encombrant ces merdes.

S'il avait pas ramené son portable il aurait pu prendre sa commande tout seul.

Et si je lui avais pas proposé j'en serais pas là.

Il range son joujou dans son étui, retire ses lunettes et je lui dis que j'ai oublié les serviettes et les pailles.

Sous-entendu : « lève ton cul ».

Il obtempère tranquillement, vu que je peux garder son gadget.

Il apporte le tout et on commence à manger.

Le Mac Do c'est dégueu quand ça refroidit mais quand t'as la dalle et que c'est chaud…

¤

- Hmm… c'est bon cette merde.

- Hn. Alors, ta soirée c'était comment ?

¤

Il ouvre sa boîte à Mc Chicken et en ôte le couvercle, pour y mettre un peu de ketchup.

Il y trempe ses potatoes, léchant la sauce de temps en temps avant que ça coule.

Et il va dans le vif du sujet.

¤

- Terrible. Et toi ?

- Pareil.

- ...

- Sinon le boulot ? Toujours au Virgin des Champs ?

¤

Dans ma tête, je m'étonne qu'il se rappelle de ça.

Vu comme il m'a zappé, j'ai pensé qu'il avait zappé tout de moi.

C'est pas méchant mais je me rappelle pas du CV de tous les mecs qui ont traversé mon pieu.

Et je n'avais clairement pas la même importance pour Heero qu'il en avait pour moi à l'époque.

¤

- Et toi ? Toujours étudiant ?

- Non, diplômé depuis deux ans.

- Oh, cool ! Bienvenu dans le monde des sus-aux-réducs. Faudra attendre 65 piges pour en ravoir.

- Hn.

¤

J'ai de la sauce de Big Mac qui glisse de ma commissure et je la rattrape comme je peux de la pointe de la langue.

Ses pupilles s'étrécissent.

Son souffle s'accélère un peu.

J'avale ma salive précipitamment.

On peut pas faire comme si de rien n'était.

¤

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là, Heero ?

- Hm... On bouffe un peu avant de se bouffer… au pieu ?

- Et à part ça ?

¤

On aurait pu zapper la case bouffe.

¤

- Je me suis dit que tu voulais ptet mettre les choses au point avant d'aller plus loin ?

¤

Hein ?

De quoi il parle ?

¤

- Mettre quoi au point ? T'as des mises au point à faire avec un plan cul, toi ?

¤

Il a l'air un peu pris de cours.

¤

- Non mais avec notre passé...

- Quel passé ? Te l'ai dit hier, t'as fait un CDD dans mon pieu, c'est juste assez pour que je me rappelle de toi.

¤

C'est pas vrai.

J'étais amoureux de toi.

Je l'étais très fort…

Mais je ne le suis plus.

¤

- Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ?

¤

Il a l'air sincèrement quoi... surpris ?

Mais il s'attendait à quoi ?

A ce que je lui demande des explications après deux ans et deux mois à être sorti avec moi ?

Il s'est passé ce qu'il se passe parfois : j'y ai cru, lui il était bien mais c'était temporaire.

Il s'est barré comme un salaud fin de l'histoire.

Tirer les conséquences qui s'imposaient, ouais. Mais de là à en faire un fromage...

Je finis mes frites.

¤

- Heero. Tu t'es barré comme une merde du jour au lendemain. C'est clair sur le coup j'ai pas compris. Mais après tout ce temps ?

- Je ne sais pas… tu me poses pas de question ?

¤

Je bois dans mon jus d'orange.

Mais c'est qu'il tombe des nues ?

Je comprends pas, hier il avait l'air de trouver ça ridicule l'idée que je puisse lui en vouloir.

Aujourd'hui il a l'air étonné que je m'en tape.

Pourtant je lui avais dit. Ah ouais il me croyait torché...

ou bander, ça rend sourd.

¤

- Et ça changerait quoi au binz ? J'ai pas besoin de tes explications pour coucher avec toi, tu sais.

¤

Il hausse les épaules en buvant un peu de son coca zéro.

¤

- Je sais pas. Je me suis dit que c'était peut-être pour ça que tu voulais pas qu'on finisse hier soir.

- Ah ouais ?

- A cause de ce qui s'est passé. Pour je sais pas, te venger ? Ça aurait pu se comprendre vu comme ça s'est terminé.

¤

Si ça se comprend autant que ça, t'aurais pas proposé, juste passé ton chemin en voyant que c'est moi.

Mais pour qui tu me prends ?

Et pour qui tu te prends, toi ?

¤

- Tu t'es cru dans un soap ? Te l'ai dit, j'étais plus vraiment chaud parce que je t'ai déjà eu et pas Kev'.

¤

Et aussi pour te faire les pieds.

Mais si je te dis ça, tu vas t'y croire.

C'est que ça le surprend que je demande rien... peut-être que ça aurai flatté son ego de me voir demander ?

Il s'imaginait quoi ?

Même si j'avais voulu savoir... je ne lui aurais jamais demandé. Cela lui aurait donné trop d'importance.

¤

- Là je me le suis tapé et j'ai un peu pensé à toi, à ce qu'on a fait hier…

- A ce qu'on aurait _dû_ faire hier…

¤

Ah ouais….

Il me vole un nuggets et le trempe dans la sauce barbecue, il en met limite trop.

Il me fait signe d'approcher…

Il mange la moitié du nuggets et me file l'autre moitié.

Je lui mords le doigt en léchant la sauce.

Je sors pas avec lui.

On va baiser.

_Relax... _

¤

- Et me voilà. Si on s'était pas échangé les tels, ça me serait passé au-dessus. Mais bon on l'a fait.

- Ça m'a coûté un euro.

- Je t'emmerde, Heero.

¤

Je trempe un nuggets et il attrape mon poignet pour le diriger vers ses lèvres.

Il fait pivoter mes doigts et vient mordre dans le poulet.

Il ne lâche pas mon poignet.

Et me lâche pas du regard.

¤

- Je me suis dit que ce serait mieux de partir sur de bonnes bases. Qu'il y ait pas de malentendus.

- Quoi, Heero, t'as cru qu'en couchant avec toi j'allais vouloir _sortir_ avec toi ? Ou t'as cru que j'allais te jeter vu comme tu t'es barré ?

¤

Il hausse les épaules.

Je récupère mon poignet.

¤

- Les deux ?

- J'me prends pas la tête avec des trucs périmés. Ouais sur le coup ça a fait bizarre, mais après quoi, deux ans ?

- Oui, je crois.

¤

Tu crois, hein ?

Et c'est normal. Pas la même importance.

Mais avec le temps, tu as eu la même.

Vraiment.

¤

- Ben y a prescription. J'en ai rien à carrer.

¤

Et en disant ça je m'aperçois que c'est quand même vrai.

Heero m'a filé la vie facile et une immense raison de continuer avec les PP. Les plans protégés.

¤

- Un plan cul, pour lui dire que c'est mort, il suffit de pas le rappeler. C'est la fierté qui a pris un coup.

¤

La fierté.

Et le cœur aussi, mais je te le dirai pas.

Le cœur est ébréché mais plus dur que le diamant.

Et la fierté intacte.

¤

- …

- Oublie, vieux, moi je l'ai fait.

¤

Jusqu'à ce que je te revois.

¤

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

- Tu ne sais plus rien de moi, Heero.

- Et tu ne sais plus rien de moi.

¤

La nana de la caisse vient m'apporter mon sundae.

C'est super gentil de sa part, je l'avais oublié.

J'adore les sundae au caramel.

J'ai tendance à fermer les yeux et sourire à la première bouchée.

J'ai à peine eu le temps d'avaler que sa langue était dans ma bouche.

¤

- Chez toi ou chez moi ?

- Hm… l'hôtel ?

- Dans le quartier alors. ¤ tout bas ¤ Je tiendrais pas, Duo.

¤

Moi non plus…

Mes plans je les amène à l'hôtel, mais ici c'est cher.

J'habite dans le coin et puis… c'est pas comme s'il était jamais venu.

Dans une autre vie.

¤

- Bon ben chez moi alors.

- Toujours en coloc ?

- Ouep.

- Ils sont là ? Parce qu'on va faire du bruit…

- J'en sais rien. On fermera la porte.

¤

J'ai bouffé le reste du sundae, du caramel à la glace fondante, aux cacahuètes croquantes à même ses doigts et il me léchait les lèvres quand ça coulait.

Je me rappelle même pas comment on a fait pour rentrer.

Ce que je sais c'est qu'on a acheté deux trois conneries parce que c'était pas avec ce qu'on avait bouffé qu'on allait tenir la cadence.

Des chouquettes, des croissants, du chocolat, des muffins et des fruits, histoire de faire style.

Je sais même pas si mes colocs étaient là.

Le temps qu'on arrive dans ma chambre bordélique qui puait le renfermé et le slip sale, il avait décrété qu'on aérerait d'abord avant d'y faire quoi que ce soit.

On a donc filé dans la salle d'eau.

Il m'a murmuré en me plaquant contre la paroi blanche.

¤

- C'est nouveau, ça

¤

En touchant du bout des doigts la longue panthère noire stylisée qui s'étendait verticalement sur la partie droite de mon dos, de l'extrémité de la fesse à la fin du grand dorsal.

Je me tourne vers lui… et constate qu'il est bien plus carré que dans mon souvenir.

Ses abdos se contractent sous mes doigts, ses pectoraux tressautent et ses épaules sont plus…

Je lui murmure.

¤

- Ça aussi c'est nouveau.

¤

Le reste de nos râles-mots a été étouffé par nos bouches et par l'eau de la douche.

Pilote automatique, les mecs pensent vraiment avec leur queue.

Parce que, quand on s'est retrouvé dans la chambre, cul nu et claquant des dents parce que l'air frais sur le corps mouillé, ça le fait pas trop, le temps que je proteste il était entre mes jambes.

Et oops j'avais plus tellement froid entre ses lèvres chaudes.

Ni contre lui.

Ni dans mon corps.

¤

- Relax...

- Hmm...

- Take it... easy...

- Yesss...

¤

Je crois qu'il n'a plus de dos avec mes ongles.

Et qu'il n'a plus d'épaule avec mes dents.

J'ai encore sa peau sur la langue et sa bouche contre mon oreille... et sa sueur dans le nez.

¤

- Hm… tu te rappelles encore de moi, Duo. Tu sais encore ce que j'aime.

- Toi aussi.

¤

J'ai sa cuisse entre les miennes et…

¤

- Hm… je peux dormir là ?

¤

Et il croit que c'est la fête ?

¤

- Pourquoi faire t'as pas un boulot ?

- Hn. De chez toi c'est plus près et j'ai la flemme de rentrer.

¤

C'est ça ouais.

Je me lève dos à lui.

Je m'étire.

Il m'enlace.

Il me demande.

¤

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous.

¤

J'ôte doucement son bras.

Je me rhabille.

¤

- Je te ramène.

- T'es vraiment un rat.

¤

Je lui souris alors que je me penche, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur mon cul nu.

Je lui souris alors qu'il l'entend, qu'il ne peut pas le voir.

Et j'enfile… une jambe après l'autre.

¤

- Tu crois que c'est Disneyland ? On sort pas ensemble. On s'est vu pour le cul. Estime-toi heureux que je te ramène. Tu bosses où déjà ?

¤

C'est pas comme si je le savais.

C'est pas comme si je savais combien de temps il serait sur Paris. Avant Londres. Ou New York. Si ça n'avait pas changé.

C'est pas comme si ça avait une quelconque importance.

¤

- Sur les Champs. J'y ai une mission.

- C'est pas parce qu'on y bosse tous les deux qu'on doit y aller ensemble. Et tu vis ?

¤

C'est pas comme si je l'avais jamais su. Ptet qu'il vit encore chez ses vieux ?

Il marmonne alors qu'il froisse les draps et que ses vêtements glissent contre son corps.

Et je l'entends.

¤

- ...

- Tu te fous de moi ? T'habites à Boulogne. Dans le meilleur des cas t'es à moins d'un quart d'heure en caisse.

- Je suis pas en caisse. Je viens de rentrer sur Paris.

¤

Ah ouais ?

¤

- Ah. Ben t'apprendras à te servir du métro. Si t'as pas de tickets je peux t'en passer.

- Non, c'est bon.

- T'es prêt ?

- Toujours prêt.

¤

Je me dirige vers la porte de la chambre et je suis obligé de mettre mes mains à plat sur le bois parce qu'il est dans mon dos, à m'embrasser dans le cou et à me mordre la nuque, l'épaule, à me faire ces choses qui en temps normal me rendent dingue, de ces gestes qui me crient qu'il a encore envie de moi.

Et j'en ai envie aussi.

¤

- Je peux manger d'abord ?

- Tu peux prendre des chouquettes… pas celles-là, Heero.

¤

Oui mais voilà, on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut.

Et demain je bosse.

Donc sa mini batte de base-ball il va la mettre en kit.

…

Ok, il m'a mis en kit dans la voiture, alors que je rangeais un truc à l'arrière.

Vive les parkings et heureusement qu'il était plus ou moins désert.

Vive les capotes.

J'ai dû faire un effort monstrueux pour ne pas m'endormir sur la route, malgré le micro somme que j'ai fait dans la voiture avant de partir.

Là je le dépose chez lui et il me dit « a plus » à l'oreille, avec son souffle chaud, celui que j'ai avalé une bonne partie de la nuit.

C'est ce qu'il m'a dit la toute dernière fois qu'on s'est parlés.

D'habitude c'était « à dem » pour à demain ou « appelle-moi quand tu finis ».

* * *

**Le pouvoir du taf, 09h30, Virgin Megastore Champs Elysées.**

¤

- Salut Duo…

- Hmph Hilde.

- Ma parole t'as la tête dans le cul ! Allez viens prendre un café, on a du pain sur la planche.

- J'arrive ma belle.

- Ah merde. Le café attendra, tu te rappelles de la réunion reloue ?

- Ouais, vite fait ?

- Ben c'est aujourd'hui.

¤

Finalement il parlait par code, c'était juste moi qui n'avais pas compris à l'époque, comment le déchiffrer.

¤

- ... et donc il a été décidé de repenser l'espace, de redonner un coup de neuf, un coup de jeune à ce lieu, de réorganiser ce que vous tous savez être un bordel ambulant, n'est-ce pas, Duo ?

- Oui Réléna.

- Le projet d'un jeune talent a été retenu vous verrez, ce sera formidable. Les travaux se feront par pans, de sorte à ce que le magasin ne soit jamais fermé.

- Ouf.

¤

Ouais, ouf.

¤

- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, Hilde. On va être expédié à l'autre bout du monde pendant que super prodige va nous faire un Virgin vert, qu'on appellera le Père Fouettard Store.

- Ou le Géant Vert Store.

- MOUHAHAHA.

- Mais certains d'entre vous seront amenés à travailler dans d'autres Virgin le temps que tout soit terminé. Des stands d'appoint seront ouverts à l'extérieur et certaines activités seront transférées exceptionnellement au sein de l'une des galeries.

- Je te l'avais dit, Hil'.

- C'est chiant quand t'as raison, D.

- Mais laissons à ce jeune prodige le soin de présenter sa « vision ».

- Merci Réléna.

¤

En arrivant le lendemain au Virgin, je me suis dit que j'avais ptet loupé un chapitre :

1) il était là alors que d'après le code ça voulait dire « adieu »

2) c'est le nouveau décorateur/designer du Virgin.

Costard noir

Chemise rouge… qui cache à peine le suçon que je lui ai laissé à un moment de la nuit.

Sourire.

Une mission sur les Champs, hein ? Ouais ben les Champs, c'est grand, je pouvais pas savoir

¤

- Bonjour, mon nom est Heero Yuy et nous nous verrons souvent pendant toute la durée des travaux, que je supervise personnellement.

- Qu'il est beau…

- Duo ? Ce serait pas…

- Le mec avec qui j'ai baisé hier soir et ce matin, Hilde ?

- Ah ? J'avais cru…

- Voici ce que notre équipe envisage pour ce complexe. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à m'en poser. Que tout soit bien clair.

¤

Ah… il veut ptet du cul stable en attendant sa prochaine mission, c'est ça ?

Au lieu de vouloir m'expliquer un truc de l'an 14, pourquoi il a pas commencé par me parler d'un truc de 2007 ?

Quand on ne sait rien on suppose.

Et si c'est pas ça ? Ni tant mieux, ni tant pis, ça m'affecte en rien, j'ai juste un problème avec l'illogisme.

Je croyais qu'on sortait ensemble alors qu'on était un plan.

On est un plan et il me regarde comme s'il voulait remettre le couvert.

C'était quoi son « a plus » ? Ma note au pieu ?

S'il veut du cul stable, pourquoi pas, c'était bon…

Mais en tous cas il aura un cul ni fidèle, ni disponible.

A prendre ou à laisser.

¤

_Scared.  
It's as if I'm terrified  
Are you scared ?  
Are we playing with fire ?_

_Relax…_

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

… 

**NPT ¤ Ne Pas Taper ¤**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi ma chouvarde.**

**Merci et à bientôt,**

**Mithy** **¤ court nue dans la neige en polystyrène (je vous proute, je ne courrais pas dans la vraie neige :p XD) ¤**

**Disclaimers** **sups : **Relax, take it easy… appartient à Mika.

Traduction des paroles du début: c'est comme si j'étais effrayé, c'est comme si j'étais terrifié, c'est comme si j'étais effrayé, c'est comme si je jouais avec le feu…

Les paroles de fin : effrayé, c'est comme si j'étais terrifié, es-tu effrayé ? Jouons-nous avec le feu ?

Relax…


End file.
